


Monster Words

by DemagorgonRex (ZombieJesus)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Kink, Descriptions of violence but no violence, Dirty Talk, Improper use of air holes in plexiglass cell wall, M/M, Mental Instability, Moral Ambiguity, Oral Sex, Post-LABB, Pre-Kira Case, Smut and Feels, This is smutty ya’ll, Unhealthy Relationships, straightjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/DemagorgonRex
Summary: L has an odd arrangement with the monster he’s captured, and who’s captured his imagination in return. And he wants to hear every awful thing that pops into Beyond’s head during their ‘visits.’[I’ll use this pseud for a bit darker material vs my usual fare]





	Monster Words

L shivered slightly in the chilly white cell, finding himself again in the lower bowels of a California mental hospital for the criminally insane. He’d told himself each time would be the last, and it never was. _But this time will be._ He didn’t make eye contact as he walked up to the specially constructed cell.

 

“Hello again Ellie.” Beyond knew better than to ask why L was here. The detective who’d seen to his capture and placement here made regular unscheduled visits, and there was something very particular he wanted. He watched with quiet interest as L shucked off his clothes, pushing them to the side with his foot. “On your knees for me. Sink low.” Beyond hissed the words but drew out the last one, letting it roll off his tongue with relish.

 

L slunk to his knees on the smooth polished floor, his rising erection bobbing out in front of him as his breathing sped. All that separated him from the dangerous murderer Beyond Birthday was a transparent wall of plexiglass, lined with small air holes at head- and waist-level. One hole in particular had been widened slightly, at L’s direction. He stared at it now.

 

“This goddamn straightjacket...I can’t do shit in it!” Beyond struggled in it dramatically, flipping his hair around. “I suppose it’s just another one of your cruel jokes, isn’t it?”

 

L shook his head. “No B--”

 

Beyond knew better. “To keep me waiting for you?”

 

“I didn’t--”

 

“To keep me HARD for you?”

 

L just looked down at the ground, blushing and saying nothing. The straightjacket had been a suggestion from the warden after Beyond was having ‘problems with self-restraint.’ But L couldn’t deny it had had its perks during their visits.

 

“Yeah that’s what I thought you sick fuck.” _Since when was jackin off a crime?_ Beyond rotated his hips slowly, stepping on the hem of his pants until they pulled down a little, exposing his hip bone on one side. When he saw L lick his lips and stare, he grinned. “You always had a little thing about my hips didn’t you?” He rotated them again and the pants slid down all the way, exposing his impressive cock, already throbbing slightly with his heartbeat. L went to touch himself but Beyond barked an order, “Hands against the glass!” If he’d had to wait, L could too.

 

L startled, immediately putting his palms flat against either side of the larger hole in the wall between them, then stared up at Beyond with open arousal. A whisper, “Give it to me.”

 

Beyond smiled wide, gratified. “Tsk tsk tsk. Oh you want it worse than I do today don’t you?” He brought his cock closer to the hole in the plexiglass but didn’t push it through. L pressed his mouth towards the hole and Beyond could feel his warm panting breath pass through. “You’re such a kinky motherfucker Ellie, too bad you won’t let me out of this. I could really show you a good time.”

 

L whispered into the hole, “You know I can’t do that.”

 

Beyond sighed with mock disappointment, “Scared of little ole me? Awww my feelings are hurt. You better make me feel better.” He pushed just the tip of his cock into the hole and L was on the other side, waiting to lick and suck it, trying to pull it further through the wall with his lips. Beyond giggled at L’s excitement, and pressed himself against the glass as L took him further. “Now that’s what I like to see Ellie! Some goddamn enthusiasm!”

 

L sped up his bobbing while trying not to collide with the glass, letting Beyond’s thrusts through the hole assault his throat. He tried to stifle the hungry noises he was making around B’s cock but he couldn’t help himself. He lived for these moments, and he knew Beyond got off on him being noisy.

 

Beyond leaned his head on the glass, staring down as L stared up at him. This was the part L really loved and because it amused Beyond too, he never failed to indulge him in Beyond’s brand of dirty talk. _My monster words._ “Ahhhh, that’s the ticket you pale piece of shit, suck that giant cock like you were born to do. Yeah...choke on it you hunchback freak, I wanna see you GAG on it.”

 

L’s eyelashes fluttered and he sucked sloppily, letting some drool drip down his chin as he shuddered and gagged on the cock ramming into his mouth.

 

It thrilled Beyond to see L less than his perfectly-composed self, but he also loved to imagine other scenarios while L was doing this. And L loved to hear them. He closed his eyes and whispered through the glass. “Wonder if the world’s greatest detective bleeds red like the rest of us poor mortals Ellie...Sure would love to find out. I’d slice you nuts to neck and dig around inside your guts to find out what makes you so very fucking special.” He thrust violently through the hole.

 

L took it, L always took it. He was the best at everything he did, after all.

 

“Maybe I’d just love to see your sweet little tears, hear your pathetic whimpers as I ripped every one of your fingernails out, one by one, then your teeth….” He grinned as L moaned desperately around him, sending vibrations up his cock. “Yeah, you don’t need all those teeth to do what you were meant to do. I’d just be doing you a favor, wouldn’t I?” When L didn’t answer, which was rather understandable if it wasn’t Beyond, he thrust hard. “WOULDN’T I?”

 

L whined and nodded fast, his hands slipping against the glass now from sweat.

 

“You think you’re some kinda superhero, some noble mentor of geniuses but really…. you’re just a sad sack on his knees for a serial killer.” He lowered his voice even more. “Ellie….are you still wearing those silk panties everyday like I told you to last time?” When L nodded slightly, Beyond hummed his approval. “Good good….and I see you shaved for me, didn’t you, such a good little slut.”

 

L’s hand twitched against the glass and it went to lower as if to stroke himself, but Beyond banged his head on the glass hard. “HEY! Hands UP!”

 

L clenched his fist but didn’t miss a beat on his blowjob as his hand went back up. He’d had enough practice to anticipate all Beyond’s antics and demands.

 

When Beyond saw that things were back where they should be he started whispering again. “I want you to bite me Ellie, if you wanna keep those teeth. Cause you know...I’m gonna get outta here eventually.” Beyond hissed as he felt L’s teeth barely graze against him. “THAT’S IT? GIMME WHAT YOU GOT L!” He banged on the glass again. “ELSE IT’S FUCKING PLIERS TIME!”

 

L’s whole body shook but he bit down in earnest, and his eyes went wide when he heard Beyond moan louder than he ever had.

 

“Oh….oh shit….do that again….” Beyond was slumping against the glass now, lips parted as he halted his thrusts and let L take over the movements. L teased him this time, running his teeth lightly along his length from the base to the tip, then he bobbed back down to the wall and bit even harder than before. Beyond writhed against the glass, moaning low in his throat. “Ohhhh fuck Ellie, that’s good. That’s gonna make me cum so hard if you keep that up. Maybe I’ll let you keep those after all….may--ahhhhhhh!” He cut off as L did it again, nearer to more sensitive areas. He whispered fast and dangerous, “If you wanna keep those teeth so bad, maybe I’ll take your eyes instead, hmmm?” He started up his thrusts into L’s mouth again, knowing L wanted to hear every dirty insane thing that popped into his mind in these moments. “Or maybe just one. Only need one nice socket to skullfuck you with.” He giggled softly, hearing L scrape his nails against the wall between them. “But don’t worry, I’ll leave that as a last resort for after I’ve completely destroyed every other hole you got.”

 

Beyond was getting close now, his thrusts erratic and violent, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His voice was more of a growl now than anything human. “I’m gonna get out of here Ellie and I’m going to find you and kill you. Out out OUT!” His panting breath fogged the glass, and he moaned against it as L bit down hard again. “FUCK!” He pulsed into L’s waiting mouth, again and again, and L swallowed a few times but managed to take the whole load without spilling a drop. Beyond laughed and gasped through it, then slid out of L’s mouth and slumped to the ground, unable to make it graceful due to the straightjacket. He kept laughing softly to himself as he stared at L for a while. Finally he said, “You know I will.”

 

“Maybe.” L moved one hand to stroke himself, his fist moving tightly as his eyes bore into Beyond. “But not today.”

 

In a mocking voice, “Not today.” Beyond scooted forward, licking at the glass barely separating him from L’s mouth. “You love to see me like this don’t you, you creep.” He lapped again in long strokes, watching L’s hand moving faster. “Think you’ve defeated me.”

 

L smiled just a little, “I have defeated you.” He spit in his hand, and his mouth formed an ‘O’ as he stroked with wet friction as he watched Beyond lap wildly at the glass. “I come back here....to remind myself of that. That I won.”

 

“You bastard.” Beyond snarled at him, baring his teeth, but went back to licking the glass messily. “Every time you suck down my hot load you’re admitting you’re beneath me.”

 

Quietly, “I never said...I wasn’t beneath you.” L stared into inhuman red eyes as he shot against the wall with a soft gasp. Then he leaned his head forward and pressed it to the glass, panting quietly. “I could’ve been you.”

 

Beyond stopped a moment to stare, thinking about those words. Then he pressed his lips to glass, matching where L was on the other side. Feeling how it was so warm already. By the time he’d opened his eyes and sat back, L was already standing up and zipping up his pants. He frowned, “Leaving already Ellie? Stay a while.” There was nothing else to look forward to in his monotonous life now, nothing but this. He struggled to standing and looked down at his limp cock, “I’m sure I could get hard for you again if you waited a moment.” He swallowed, hating how that sounded to his own ears. Almost like a beg, and Beyond Birthday did not beg. _I could’ve been you._

 

L stopped, dropping his shirt and walking back over to the plexiglass wall. He sighed, “Why do you have to be the way you are?”

 

Beyond smiled knowingly and leaned forward. “Would you want me so much if I wasn’t like this?” _And L always gets what L wants, doesn’t he?_

 

L brought his thumb to his lip, running it along as he considered. “Probably not. But I’d never trust you outside of a cage.”

 

Beyond smirked, his red eyes flashing. “Scared I’ll really come after you with pliers?” His cock was getting hard again now, thinking about that, and he slid back through the hole. He fucked into the air lazily, gazing up at L with maniacal bedroom eyes. Softer, “Or do you hope I will?”

 

L’s gaze was drawn back down and he watched Beyond thrust into the hole, rolling his hips and trying to entice him again. “Stop it, you know it’s one and done. I have to go back now.” But he couldn’t tear his eyes away, and his own jeans felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

 

“Ellie...Ellie….don’t leave me like this.” Beyond’s tone was mocking, sarcastic, but he knew it sounded desperately sexy anyway. Knew it would strike to the core of L’s fetish of him defeated, dependent, waiting and hard. He tossed his hair out of his eyes, wiggling his tongue against the glass. “I know you want some more you cockslut. Now kneel down and take what I give you.” He was trying to be commanding as he knew L loved and expected in their visits, but his breath hitched as he yelled it. _Just stay a little longer, please._

 

L massaged himself in his jeans, humming as he watched a pearly drop of precum bead at the tip of Beyond’s cock. He touched it lightly with his finger, which was something he never did, touch Beyond with his hands. He brought the drop to his tongue and licked it away, then pulled his discarded panties from his pocket and grabbed Beyond’s cock, stroking firmly with the soft silk.

 

Beyond’s face crumpled and he groaned, red eyes watching intently as L stroked him. Biting his lip until he tasted coppery blood. “Ahhh....” L undid his pants again and stepped closer, pressing his cock to Beyond’s and wrapping the panties around both. “Oh god…” Beyond twitched against the glass, looking in excited disbelief between L’s staring eyes and stroking hands, both moving now. “Oh shit Ellie….tighter!” He wanted them as close as possible, skin to skin, and for L to never let go.

 

L’s grip clenched, and he stared back with unblinking eyes as he whispered, “Killer…”

 

“And that gets you off like nothing else doesn’t it?” He groaned as he felt L’s cock pulse against his, the flesh so hot. _Yeah it does._ “But what you really want is for me to fuck you, isn’t that right? Or to kill you, I really can’t decide which.” Beyond let out a long exhale, “Both.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Maybe I’ll beat you first, make those eyes a little blacker, hmm?” He pushed harder against the glass, struggling in his straight jacket again as he writhed with his cheek smashed up to the wall. He moaned brokenly, gasping, “Faster!”

 

L sped up in response and he was keening softly now with every stroke of the silk, “What else...would you do?”

 

 _Say what he wants to hear._ “Burn that perfect skin, watch it crisp up nice and black. Maybe hang you up by your thumbs and stab you full of holes, cause I do love options Ellie….oh fuck....”

 

L’s chest was heaving fast, his mouth wide open as he twitched with the pleasure and the thrill of Beyond’s sick mind.

 

Beyond squeezed his eyes shut, about to come again at any moment. “Mm mhm mmh mhm oh god that’s so good mhm mmmmm so soft.” He’d played the part of captive monster for L, but he wanted something too. _Just words._ _Just lies._ Something he could turn over in his mind at night in his loneliness, in the dark. “Say you love me L, say it say it oh come on say it…” _Say your monster words, say your lies._

 

L hesitated, but when Beyond opened his eyes and L saw tears glistening there, he whispered it softly as he came. “I love you.”

 

Beyond blinked, the tears falling now as he came with a shudder into the silk. The orgasm was nothing compared the elation he felt from L’s words, lies though they may be. They drifted through his mind like light shining on all the broken mirrors there, reflecting, compounding, bright. “L…” He rubbed his wet face against the glass, feeling angry for crying but overwhelmingly happy at the same time. He felt L release him and he pulled away, dripping as he slid back through the hole.

 

L pushed the soaked panties through the hole and they fell to the floor, then he slowly worked his whole hand through the hole too. He turned his palm up, and Beyond stared down at it in amazement. L had never come into his space, his nightmare world, never once.

 

 _The fire burned my pride away too._ Beyond cursed the straight jacket for the millionth time as he sunk shamelessly to his knees, nuzzling L’s hand as it stroked his face. “I don’t care if it’s a lie.” _Just words._ He pressed his lips to L’s lifelines, looking up into wide grey eyes. “Don’t tell me if it is.” _Just lies._

 

L traced his thumb gently down parted lips, across scars like Braille for him, touching the man behind this monster’s mask. “I won’t.” 

 

Beyond closed his eyes and sighed into L’s hand. “If you do love me L, please let me out. You make me say things I’d never do to you.” He looked up pleadingly. “I’d never hurt you. I couldn’t, see?” He kissed along L’s hand, kissed each finger softly, looking up to see if L was watching. “I love you.”

 

L bit his lip, slowly pulling his hand away and back through the hole. “I have to go now.”

 

“No…” Beyond shook his head rapidly, edging closer to the wall. “No no no no NO!”

 

L zipped his pants up and shrugged his shirt back on, ignoring Beyond’s screams. “I’ll come back soon B.”

 

Beyond choked back a sob, looking down at his spent cock and knowing he wouldn’t get hard again for a good while, not after two orgasms so quick together. He had nothing left to offer L. _And when L gets bored of this game, I’ll truly have nothing._ “When?! When will you come back? L!!!”

 

“I don’t know.” L paused at the door, trying and failing to hold back the stupid words about to spill out as he turned to meet B’s gaze. _Why are you the way you are?_ “I’m...heading to Japan soon for a big case. Another serial killer.” _And why do I love you?_ “Maybe you could be of some help.”

 

Beyond gasped and nodded emphatically, smiling ear to ear. “Yes! Yes L, I know I could!” He giggled maliciously, “I could be your consultant on serial killers. Takes one to know one and all.” He saw the conflict and indecision on L’s face, and tried to look serious. “I’ll behave. I’ll be so good for you, you’ll see...”

 

“Precautions would be taken to ensure that.” But L’s mouth twisted into a tiny smile as he waggled a finger at Beyond. “No pliers.”

 

“No pliers.” Beyond wiggled happily in the jacket, feeling immensely less bothered by it now. “I’d cross my heart if I could.” His smile darkened, and his voice went lower. “Still gonna make you wear the panties though Ellie.” He glanced down at the ruined panties on his side of the wall, then back up to L and licked the air with a grin.

 

L rolled his eyes, turning back to open the door. “I suppose some concessions can be made.” And he was through the door, slouching down the hall on his way to the warden’s office, thinking he’d better find some good serial killer case in Japan. _Right away._

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t @me about posting more procrastination fic >_< I have a 4-day weekend and hope to update as much as I can!
> 
> Thanks to EspressoAtMidnight for beta-ing this
> 
> I’d love your comments and kudos if you liked it! ^_^
> 
> I’m on tumblr: [kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com)


End file.
